where was I?
by whoknew23
Summary: something happens to Ianto and he 'mysteriously' disappears ,and could it have something to do with gwens love for jack?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything , wish I did own torchwood but I don't. Please review , thanks 

Ianto's pov

Ianto walked into the hub. He found it to be rather empty and ever so slightly different to when he had left it only a few days ago. 

For once in his life he had taken a few days off. Or rather Jack forced him to take it off. It was only because while out weevil hunting with Jack he had gotten injured.

Ianto didn't really think about it because although it hurt, he had been through enough physical and emotional pain to last him a lifetime. 

Though saying that , he hadn't gotten off very lightly and ended up with a sprained wrist and a mild concussion. That was the result of being distracted, and during that time a weevil took that opportunity and struck him from behind.

Ianto swore he hadn't left his desk at the tourist information centre like that . And come to think about it that picture on the desk didn't belong to him.

Starting to freak out a little he continued to make his way through the hub to his coffee machine. When he got there he noticed his and Gwen's mugs were missing and two new mugs were in there place. 

'Odd' he thought but ignored that and made a fresh batch of coffee. During that he heard the others return.

Jack's pov

It had been 3 years to the day that Ianto had vanished. Not even a single trace and only one very selfish stuck up person to blame , Gwen. 

He couldn't stand not knowing where Ianto was or if he was even still alive. He thought that this must have been how Ianto felt when he had disappeared , no wonder Ianto was so hurt.


	2. missed me?

I don't own anything , but if you want to borrow Leo and Lilie just ask. Please review , thanks

………………………………...

Walking into the hub with Leo and Lilie Jack swore he could smell coffee. Not just anybody's coffee , Ianto's delicious coffee . He quickly banished that thought as it was near damn impossible that his Ianto could be back and making coffee. But nobody could make coffee even half as good as Ianto.

Leo Crawford had been hired to replace Gwen when she had left , more like forced to leave with a little help from a small white tablet. It had taken a while but everyone accepted him and after a short while he was fully part of the team.

Lilie McDonald was the most recent hiring. But also the most regretted , not that she wasn't an excellent member of staff but it had meant that they had given up on Ianto ever returning. Slowly but surely she was becoming more part of the team.

"Leo help Lilie with the report. I'll be up in my office for a while and it would be appreciated if I wasn't disturbed, thanks." And with that Jack bounded up to his office.

………………………………...

"I wonder whats up with him. Anyway did you leave the coffee machine on because I can definitely smell coffee."

"Nope wasn't me, I wouldn't dare touch that machine . Jack told me never to touch it because it belonged to someone he really cared for. But your right I can smell coffee , I'll go check it out." Replied a rather confused Lilie and with that she walked over to the kitchen to investigate.

She got a bit of a fright as there was a rather cute guy standing using the coffee machine.

"Excuse me but who are you ?" Asked a puzzled Lilie.

"Who are you ? I'm Ianto Jones and I work here just ask Jack."

"Your Ianto Jones?"

"Yeh. The last time I checked I was ." replied Ianto who was getting more confused by the minute.

"That's impossible . Ianto Jones vanished 3 years ago."

"No I didn't. But could you please answer my question , who are you?"

"I'm Lilie McDonald. I work here with Owen ,Tosh , Jack and Leo."

"What, now I really am confused. Who's Leo and what happened to Gwen?"

"Gwen was made to leave I don't know why I only started here a few weeks ago and Leo is Gwen's replacement he's been here for the past three years."

"Ok. I'm rather confused. Is Jack up in his office?"

"Yes he is , but he said he didn't want to be disturbed."

"Well if what you say is correct he will definitely want to see me, just let me finish this coffee and I'll take it to him."

"Ok"

Ianto really was confused. He had just left his house this morning and it had only been 3 days, not years , since he had last been here. Finishing his coffee he made his way up to Jacks office.

He lightly chapped on the door and heard a teary voiced Jack answer with "I told you guys not to disturb me."

Ianto then walked in and said "Hello Sir. Missed me?"


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

Sorry for breaking this chapter into parts. I couldn't figure out where it was going I'll try write the rest of the chapter today. Please review , thanks

Chapter 3 part 1

"Hello Sir. Missed me?"

……………………………….

"Oh my god. Yan is it really you?"

"Yes Jack it is. What the hell happened because it was only 3 days ago I was here."

Luckily, Ianto had put down the cup of coffee because in an instant Jack pulled him into an extremely tight embrace. And it did not look like he was letting go anytime soon.

"It's ok Jack, I'm not going anywhere. But can you please explain to me what the hell is going on?"

……………………(Flashback)…………...

"Tosh can you track Ianto because I've just been round to his and he isn't there, I've tried his home phone and his mobile but he's not picking up." asked a rather worried Jack.

"Sure Jack, it's not like Ianto not to be here or let somebody know where he is."

"That's why I'm worried."

A while later Tosh shouted down Jack and said "Jack , I've tried everything I just can't find him."

"Ok. I'll be up in my office and I'd like it if no one disturbed me."

"Sure Jack. I'll let the others know."

The cog door rolled open and in ran Gwen. Gwen started to walk towards Jacks office when Tosh said "I wouldn't go up there . Jack asked not to be disturbed."

"It's ok, he'll want to see me."

Tosh wondered what had gotten into Gwen. Just as Gwen was about to walk away Tosh said "No, really , he said for no-one to disturb him. Ianto's went missing and I've tried everything but we cant find him."

"So, he was just a tea boy and Jacks part time shag "

"You know he was much more than that to Jack. Plus he does a lot more than you and he was my best friend." Replied a slightly angry Tosh.

"Whatever. I'm going to see him anyway" And with that Gwen went to Jacks office and she didn't even bother to knock on the door.

"Jack , I'm so sorry. I just heard, is there anything you want?"

"I'd like to be on my own but most of all I want Ianto back."

"Well he isn't coming back." I made sure of that , thought Gwen.

With that insensitive comment it made Jack cry even more so Gwen walked over to him and said "Its ok Jack. I won leave you."

He lifted his head up and reached for another tissue. But Gwen had other ideas and tried to kiss him but he pushed her away.

"What the hell Gwen?"

"Well now Ianto's gone and left you I thought …"

"What did you think because I would really like to know!" replied a slightly more than angry Jack.

"I thought that now your part time shags left you, you would realise you were wasting your time with him and that it's me that you really love."

"What the hell has gotten into you? Your sick and twisted to think that's all Ianto meant to me. We both know he meant a hell of a lot more to me than you'll ever. And as for me loving you, ha, I'd never love you not even if you were the last person on earth."

"Stop lying to me Jack."

"I'm not lying to you Gwen. There is only one person I want right now and it definitely isn't you, its Ianto."

"Fine then. You're not getting him back."

"What? Do you know where he is ?"

"Of course I know where he is , I got rid of him to make you come to your senses and love me ."


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

Chapter 3 part 2

"Of course I know where he is, I got rid of him to make you come to your senses and love me."

……………………………….……………………………….

Jack had tried reasoning with Gwen but he was no closer to ever getting Ianto back. This was his last attempt "Gwen give him back to me or I will retcon you so you'll never remember me at all and you'll have to go back to being a police officer and become Rhys's wife."

"Please Jack don't ever make me go back to doing boring paperwork. I could never be Rhys's wife he would bore me to death." Said a suddenly panicked Gwen.

Noticing Gwen's fears, he said, "Fine then you have two options. First one is you give me back Ianto and you can still work here and see me everyday. Or you refuse that and go back to doing paperwork and have Rhys bore you to death and you will never see me again."

"I won't choose either."

"Fine then I'll choose for you. I will retcon you and give you back to Rhys so your can spend the rest of your shitty life with him."

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" Asked an increasingly uncertain Gwen.

"Yes I will. Now tell me what you have done to Ianto."

"Only if you promise me something."

"Like what?"

"That if I show you how to get Ianto back that you won't retcon me."

"Ok I promise."

"Right, I used this object that I found down in the archives. Supposedly it's meant to get rid of any threats and enemies." Pausing for a minute Gwen continued "But it's never been used before so I don't know if he'll return to this time and place. He could turn up sometime in the future or he could turn up on another planet right now."

"Well it s my only hope of getting him back at all so just try it."

After tweaking a few buttons on the device, it started to open up and the room filled with smoke. Once the smoke cleared, it became apparent that nothing was ever going to return Ianto to Jack.

"I'm sorry Jack. I tried, didn't I?"

"Yeh, you did but it wasn't enough. I had better go let Tosh know, but I'll tell her that you picked the object up by accident and were too frightened to tell me what had happened. It's all going to be ok."

But it wasn't, Jack didn't know if Ianto was alive or dead or even in the future or the past, hell he could be anywhere.

Walking down the steps from his office he approached Tosh and explained what had just happened. But he told her the full story and not the version he told Gwen he was going to tell Tosh.

"That bitch. That stupid bitch . What are we going to do to her?"

"Go tell Owen what's happened and get him to give you the sufficient level of retcon to make her forget us and her ever joining. Then can you make a cup of tea for her and slip it in , thanks Tosh."

"No problem I want to get rid her as much as you do."

A while later Jack was in his office waiting on Tosh to tell Owen and make the tea. Meanwhile he was trying to comfort a lying manipulative bitch of a person, which he was having a lot of trouble with.

He heard Tosh chap the door lightly so he told her to come on in. He hoped Gwen was not smart enough to guess what had been put in her tea until it was too late.

"Gwen. I'm so sorry , don't blame yourself you weren't to know . Here I made you a cup of tea with extra sugar . Supposedly that helps with shock."

Handing over the cup of tea Tosh hoped that it would work. "Thanks Tosh. Your too nice I don't deserve your kindness."

As Gwen took a sip of her tea and swallowed she didn't realise they were watching her . Then it all clicked "You bastard. You fucking bastard , you promised me."

"It meant nothing all I ever wanted was to get rid of you and have my Ianto back." As he said that Gwen fell asleep so he said "I'll take her back to Rhys's and tell him she had an accident at work."

…………….……..(End of Flashback)……...


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry for the really bad explanation and the terrible ending I couldn't think of any other way to end it , please review thanks.

Chapter 4

"She really did that!" Said a rather shocked and disgusted Ianto.

"She was twisted in the mind. She thought you meant nothing to anyone, boy was she wrong. Tosh was so angry and upset she even helped retcon her and even Owen was worried about you. But without a doubt I missed you the most , I nearly died with worry."

"I'm back now that's all that matters."

"Yeh it is. I better call Tosh and Owen"

A short time later Tosh and Owen came running into the hub as Jack had told them it was a major emergency.

"Jack what's up?" Asked Tosh who was getting more worried by the second.

"Nothing much, thought it might be nice to see you guys again." Said Ianto who had just walked out of Jacks office.

"Oh my god . It can't be you can it ?"

"Yeh I'm back."

"Sorry to interrupt the reunion but Owen can you check over Ianto because even he doesn't know where he has been the past three years"

"Sure no problem "

So Ianto walked down the steps and found himself an armful of Tosh. "Please… I … need…air." Tosh then let him go so he could go get checked over by Owen. Once he was in the medical bay Owen said "As much as I'm glad you're back could it not have been on my day off."

"Oh I'm dreadfully sorry what day would be convenient for you?"

"Glad to have you back mate. A lots changed since you left. Me and Tosh got together right after you left."

"Well I'm glad it was good for someone."

"Not everyone . You should have seen Jack he was a complete wreck and refused to believe you were gone. It took us 3 years to hire someone because Jack simply refused and said that you would return. I haven't seen him smile before today. Now lets get you checked over."

That's weird thought Owen. There should have been a mark or some bleeding where he took blood from Ianto but there wasn't a trace. There wasn't any sign of physical trauma or anything wrong with Ianto so he took that as a good sign. He quickly analysed Ianto's blood sample and found some abnormalities.

"Ianto mate, there's something really weird going on with your blood ."

After checking it and double checking it he found that the abnormalities matched that of Jacks and since he wasn't related to Jack there was only one possibility .

"Ianto don't be worried but I'm gonna have to try something it might hurt" Then he proceeded to make a rather large incision on Ianto's hand , please let me be right thought Owen. And before their eyes ,and Jacks who was silently watching, Ianto's hand instantly healed .

"What the bloody hell has happened to me?"

"I had a suspicion , your blood sample had abnormalities which matched Jacks and since you aren't related to him…"

"What are you trying to say Owen . Am I immortal?"

"Well I think you might, with the blood sample and now your hand healing like that I think you are."

"Bloody hell" said Jack who had forgotten he was meant to be quiet so know body knew he was there.

"Well at least I got something useful out of this mess. Can we phone Gwen so I can thank her?"


End file.
